The Truth My Parents Told Me
by miss-spazzy
Summary: 5 years later after “The Human In Me”, Angel comes back to Sunnydale, and finds out that Buffy and Spike got married, and now have a 5-year old daughter, Samantha. And then another demon comes to town, making life on the Hellmouth even weirder.
1. Prologue

**THE TRUTH MY PARENTS TOLD ME**  
  
**Summary:** 5 years later after "The Human In Me", Angel comes back to Sunnydale, and finds out that Buffy and Spike got married, and now have a 5- year old daughter, Samantha. And then another demon comes to town, making life on the Hellmouth even weirder.  
  
**Note:** These will be in POVs, as usual.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own squat.

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 1**

Year 2011  
  
**---Angel's POV---**

I looked at the deteriorating sign, barely visible because of the vines that were covering it. "Welcome to Sunnydale", and I rolled my eyes. _Back to the Hellmouth again._  
  
I drove along in my car at a leisurely pace, taking in the things that had change in the small town since I had last been there. It was NOT so small now, with a lot of buildings and residences.  
  
Then I passed a trashed and horribly run down part of town, and sensed the evil and the demons residing there. I sighed. _Some things never do change.  
  
_I_ really have no intention of going back here, seeing as no one here really liked me that much. They didn't understand how much I had changed... But now I'm here again. I wonder how...  
_  
Then a small girl on a tricycle suddenly drove down the middle of the road, right in front of the car.  
  
"Oh shit!" I cried out and slammed the brakes. "Where the hell did she come from?"  
  
I got out of the car quickly, and to my horror, I had hit the tricycle, which was now turned on its side, one of its wheels were gone.  
  
I went towards the girl, and almost cried with relief when I saw that she was not unconscious. She was a pretty one, with blonde hair neatly braided into pigtails, and wearing a pink shirt and overalls.  
  
I picked her up, and took a look at her. She only had a cut on her right leg. "Are you okay?"  
  
She looked up at me, and I was startled with her eyes, which was such a beautiful shade of blue. Pools of tears were swimming in those eyes. _Woah. Now where have I seen eyes like that? _Then she sniffled and just nodded.  
  
I smiled at her kindly. "What's your name, pretty lady?"  
  
She smiled back at me a little, and I was relieved that she didn't start crying, because I wouldn't know what I would've done. "S-samantha," she said with a slight lisp. She started to pout.  
  
I started to panic. There was something about that pout that scared me, again another familiar thing."Well, Samantha. I'm gonna take you home to your mom. And she'll make you feel better, okay?" I said hastily.  
  
She nodded again and said, "Okay".  
  
Then I carried her piggyback, which made her squeal and laugh. I laughed too. _Strange that this child could make me feel so cheerful.   
_  
"So, where to?"  
  
She pointed at the sign. "There. Ro-ro-wodello Dwive. My daddy taught me that!" she said proudly.  
  
"Well, then you're daddy must really be a good dad," I said and started walking.  
  
"Yes, he is! And he's a good husband too! Mommy loves him so much! They work together too!"  
  
"Really?" I said, a bit disinterested. _Hey, this is the same street where Buffy lives... Maybe I'll visit her... catch up on things..._  
  
"Yup! Auntie Wills said that they work at night because they're really superheroes, who fight to save the world from evil!" she squealed.  
  
"Superheroes huh?" I laughed. _Kids will believe anything.  
_  
"Yeah! Oh wait, here we are!" she said and climbed off of me and ran.  
  
"Hey, wait, what about –" I looked at her right leg. To my shock, her cut was gone, and her leg was good as new. "What the –"  
  
Then I looked at her house. _Oh no. It can't be...  
  
_The door opened. "Mommy, mommy!" Samantha cried out and wrapped her arms around her mom's legs.  
  
"Hey, sugar. Where have you been?" a high pitched and eerily familiar voice answered.  
  
"I have someone to in-intro—who wants to meet you!"  
  
"Really now?" the woman said and carried Samantha with surprising ease. She stepped out. She was in her early 30s, with golden blonde hair a tad darker than her daughter's, with a petite frame.  
  
I gaped at her. _Is it...  
_  
The woman grinned when she saw me. "Well, well, lookie who's here."  
  
My jaw dropped. Now I was sure. It was Buffy.  
  
**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 1

**THE TRUTH MY PARENTS TOLD ME  
**  
Summary: 7 years later after "The Human In Me", Angel comes back to Sunnydale, and finds out that Buffy and Spike got married, and now have a 5-year old daughter, Samantha. And then another demon comes to town, making life on the Hellmouth even weirder.

Note: These will be in POVs, as usual.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat.  
  
**Chapter 2**

---Angel's POV---

I stared at her. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. _Buffy had a kid?!_

"Well," Buffy said, jarring my thoughts. "Aren't you going to come in?"

I stared at her and nodded dumbly, her voice barely registering in my brain. _Buffy. A kid. Buffy's kid._

She sat me down on a big couch in the living room, which looked so different from the one I remembered. Toys were scattered everywhere, and there was a gigantic flat screen TV in front of the couch.

The next thing I knew, she was shoving a mug of blood at me. I took it, staring at the semi-congealed blood swirling around it and made a face.

She saw me and said, "Sorry, haven't really been buying blood for a while, just some of the leftovers from last month." She wrinked her nose when she said that, as if recalling an unpleasant memory.

I just nodded and started drinking, hoping that the sensation of warm blood coursing down my throat would wake me up, and I would laugh and realize that it was all a really bad dream.

But it wasn't. Even I drank the last drop, I was still there, in the Summer's home, which was also now the home of whoever jerk Buffy married.

That thought drove me up the wall. I just couldn't imagine Buffy having a husband.

I banged down my cup on the table. _I had to know what was up._

Buffy cringed at the noise. "I guess I DO owe you an explanation huh? But do not even think of doing anything to Sam. Or I swear, I'm not going to think twice about staking you if you do," she whispered to me, smiling evilly, pulling a stake out of nowhere.

"A-alright! No need to get all dust happy with me!" I said hastily.

She grinned weakly at my joke and sat beside me on the couch. "Well, remember when, you know, Willow brought me back from the dead?"

I nodded. "But that was a long time ago. "

"Well, let's just say I had a 'change of heart' because of an experience..." she seemed to wander off for a minute. Then spoke again. "I stopped being so mad and depressed at the world. Then, one thing led to another, and I got married, to make the long story short." She showed me the gold band on her finger, as if to prove she wasn't lying.

I sighed. "So this guy you married. Anyone I know?"

"Well, actually –"

The I heard the front door open.

"I'm home luv!" an all too familiar voice with a horrible British accent drawled.

I groaned. _Why am I not surprised?_

---Spike's (Will's) POV ---

The minute I entered my house, I saw him. _The bloody ponce. I knew he would be back sooner or later._

I considered just charging at him and punch him in the noggin, but I saw that Sam was there, and Buffy and I agreed that there was to be no violence in her presence.

So I just decided to ignore him. Might annoy him more.

"Ey there, my little angel!" I said when Samantha ran towards me, and carried her up.

"Ulo, Daddy!" she said, trying to imitate my accent.

I laughed and put her down. Then made my way towards Buffy. I saw through the corner of my eye that Peaches was watching me, so I decided to give him what he was asking for a long time ago.

"Hey, luv" I said huskily at my wife, and kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled, then suddenly stiffened. "Uh, Spike..." she mumbled, gesturing at Angel.

I turned around to look at him, and acted shocked, as if I only saw him then. "P-peaches!? Is that you!?" I said with mock surprise, then smirked.

He growled, his eyes starting to turn amber. Then he charged at me. _Uh-oh._ My grin faltered.

Then Buffy stopped him. "Angel, I know you're mad, but you have no right to attack mortals, especially since you're ensouled and everything."

Angel stared dumbly at her. "Mortal?! But Spike's –"

My grin widened again. _Touché_. "Yes, Peaches, hear the heartbeat? I'm human now."

**--- Buffy's POV ---**

_Oh god. Here we go, out of the frying pan, into the fire._

**END OF CHAPTER**

A/N: Sorry, am currently experiencing writer's block, and we just have so many things to do that I don't know when I can update again.


End file.
